criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Yann Toussaint
Yann Toussaint is the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile As a Forensics expert of 41 years of age and of African-American heritage, Yann is in charge of all Physical and Clinical Forensics in the Pacific Bay PD. He has long salt-and-pepper hair, black eyes, and a dark grey beard. As the Forensic Expert, Yann wears a standard lab coat with a pocket on the left which consists of a forceps and a forensic brush. Underneath the lab coat, he wears an earth green t-shirt with a leaf green oak tree designed on it. Other than that, he wears a golden ring on his ring finger, a beaded necklace around his neck, and also a beaded bracelet on his left hand. Besides that, it is known that his favourite animal is a seahorse and that his favourite food is Tandoori Chicken. Yann is also known to be kind, secretive, and is known to be a globetrotter of sorts. Notable Events of Criminal Case Yann wanted to know the player a bit more following the arrest of Mighty Pete in What Dies Beneath. As suggested during the oceanic leg of the Additional Investigation, Yann knows scuba diving, a feat he remembered when he saw a whale shark in Thailand. It is during this moment in which the player meets Yann's daughter, Lily, in-person. Yann demonstrated some awareness to Voodoo Magic in Bayou Blood when he analyzed a voodoo paper that couldn't be psychologically analyzed. Later in the case, Yann demonstrated his love and willingness to try out a seafood dish called "gumbo" (a famous dish in Bayou Bleu) as well. There Yann worked with Ignatius Dupree to ensure a positive impact in a marital anniversary with his wife Jessica rapidly-approaching in the game. Yann and the player succeeded in providing rare persimmons Ignatius needed for supplying his customers gumbo, but Ignatius wanted Yann to try the gumbo out before cooking some for the wedding anniversary, something Yann delightfully agreed to. Personal Life Yann is married to Jessica Toussaint and the two have a daughter named Lily Toussaint. Besides that, it is known that Yann knows scuba diving. He also loves adventure and has travelled to various parts of the world, for instance he once claimed that he went to the remains of the Aztec pyramids one time, where he drank some random drinks given by the mute nuns. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses and informing the team of such results. Wait/CC Cash Payment Rates vary with Yann's tasks, since Yann may require a wait time as little as 3 hours (or 6 Criminal Case Cash) or 15 Hours (30 Criminal Case Cash) for the most. The current speed-up rate for Yann's tasks is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Feathers (03:00:00) *Grease (06:00:00) *Strange Creatures (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Steering Wheel (03:00:00) *Bent Butterfly Knife (06:00:00) *Residue (15:00:00) *Substance (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Scuba Tank (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Ice Cubes (09:00:00) *Screwdriver (09:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) *Unidentified Chemical Product (06:00:00) *Unknown Shrimp (03:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Ash (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Bottle (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Flourescent Substance (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Dried Blood (03:00:00) *Vial Sample (15:00:00) *BBQ Skewer (09:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) *Suspenders (09:00:00) *Powdery Substance (15:00:00) *Blue Seeds (03:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Bottle (03:00:00) *Substance {06:00:00) *Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Stun Gun (09:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Bag of Pills (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Transparent Liquid (12:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Shirt Button (09:00:00) *Anti-Venom (03:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Blood (03:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Tombstone (09:00:00) *Open Pendant (03:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Hair Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) *Yellow Filaments (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Pink Threads (03:00:00) *Pocket Knife (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Cake Crumbs (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Jump Rope (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Ice Pack (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Powder (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Oily Substance (15:00:00) *Purple Fibers (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Brown Liquid (06:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) *Food Residue (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Powder (03:00:00) Gallery Description Yann_Toussaint.jpg Screenshots ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Yann (Top Right) in the Coming Soon window as more Pacific Bay cases are being added. Best_Dad_Ever.png|Yann holding his "Best Dad Ever" mug. YannExcited.png|Happy YT_-_-1.png|Recounting Yann Toussaint Affectionate.PNG|Affectionate Yann Toussaint Determined.PNG|Determined YT_-_-2.png|Sad Yann Toussaint Angry.PNG|Angry Yann Toussaint Winking.PNG|Winking YT.png|Check It YannSeriousScuba.png|Yann on his scuba suit Yannonthephone.png|On the phone Already_Analyzed.png|Yann's analysis render. JessicaToussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, Yann's wife. LToussaintProfile.png|Lily Toussaint, Yann's daughter. YannReload.png|Although not a tech expert, Yann will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Trivia *Yann's surname "Toussaint" could be a French surname. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann appears in every Pacific Bay case in which a clue requiring either physical, biological, or clinical forensical analysis is required. In some instances, Yann and Russell Crane will be working together in the event a mix of physical and psychological deciphering of a clue is required. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel